Solaceon Private Academy
by xXImmortalityGirlXx
Summary: Eight teens from wealthy families. Four boys and Four girls, they find love at their senior year of school. How are they going to deal with it? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping.
1. The start of something new

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon. I only own the ones I made up.**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it. The story takes place in the real world without Pokémon. The kids will be 17 years old except from Leaf. She will be 16. If I make any grammar or spelling mistakes please inform me in your reviews. I want to be better at this so don't hesitate.** **So…that's all! Enjoy!**

 **This chapter has been edited and has been under some changes, but nothing that interferes with the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter1**

Misty took a deep breath. She was ready for this, she was preparing for this moment her whole life. _Just relax Misty, you've got this,_ she thought. She took another couple of deep breaths and stretched her limbs one last time. She bend her body forward taking the right position for her dive. Just then the coach blew his whistle signifying the start of the swimming race. Misty dived and started swimming with everything she had. _I've got to win this, this is my dream and nothing is going to make me quit now...now that I'm so close..._

She started to move her hands faster and faster, getting the head start of the race. Then she saw it, only a couple of meters away from her, she saw the wall. She had to reach the wall first, and that's what she did. She took her head out of the water and looked around her to find out the outcome. One of the judges that were there took the microphone and announced the outcome of the race.

"And the winner of 2015 Women National Swimming Race is...Misty Waterflower. Congratulations!" the judge said and the applause started. Misty was over the moon. Her dream, well at least part of it, became true. Misty then heard the judge talking again, something about who come second and who third but she couldn't care less. She was the winner and that was the only thing she could think that moment. After a few seconds she pulled herself out of the water and started heading towards her family. There was everyone there to congratulate her. Her parents, her slightly annoying three sisters and ,of course, her two best friends, May and Dawn. They were standing next to something orange and, somehow, familiar thing. She took a better look at it and then she was definitely sure what this _thing_ was.

"My bike?" she murmured to herself surprised. _What on earth is my bike doing here? Did my parents bring it here? But why would they do that?_ She thought. When she reached them she looked at her bike again. But, this time she noticed something round and gold hanging from the handlebar. It was a medal. A gold medal. _My medal_...Misty thought. Something was totally off in the whole situation. Why was her medal hanging from her bike instead of being given to her? And why was her bike here in the pool at the first place. She looked at her parents confused.

"Mom, why is my bike here? And what's with my medal? Why is it here?" Misty asked.

"What are you talking about Misty? This is not _your_ bike and that medal is definitely not yours too."Rose, Misty's mother answered in a sweet voice.

"But, mom you bought me this bike at my 16th birthday, remember? And of course that medal is mine didn't you just see the race? I nailed it, I got first. I just won mom!"She said to her mother. Her voice now was a little higher, both of her excitement and her anger towards the fact that her mother and probably her whole family and friends didn't watch the race.

"Misty don't be ridiculous. I know loosing is hard but don't make up lies just because they make you feel better. It's wrong."Daisy, Misty's older sister said to her coolly while playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Your sister is right Mist…"May said, a sad expression plastered on her face. "Look at the screen with the outcomes. You came 7th. In other words you were the last one to reach the wall. I'm sorry. But, I guess you'll do better next time."

Misty couldn't believe her ears. She snapped her head towards the screen with the outcomes. And she saw her picture and her name but, not in the first place, as she expected it to be, but, at the last place. She was in shock. The redhead now couldn't believe her eyes either. _This is a joke. This is a stupid little joke. I won I'm sure I won I heard the judge say it and all. Yeah, it's clearly a joke._ Misty tried to comfort herself. Suddenly a sound that came from nowhere made her more irritated than she already was. The annoying 'beep, beep' of her alarm clock filled the stadium and her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Sunday, 9:15 am**_

Misty opened her eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight that was coming from her window. She looked at the time in her alarm clock, 9:15, she turned it off and got out of her bed hesitantly. Normally, she was a morning person, ready to hit the road early every day, but today she felt like she needed more sleep. All those disturbing dreams she had last night prevented her from sleeping properly and now she was feeling a little tired. Misty knew why she had those dreams. Her anxiety for this day with the help of her subconscious made her night less relaxing than she was expecting. Today was Sunday, and, also, the day that she would meet her new swimming coach. Her new coach was expecting her to be at the public pool by 10 o'clock. Misty didn't want to be late, she had to make a good impression, she had to show her that she was worthy of her time. Francesca Martin, her new coach, was an Olympic Champion in swimming and Misty's idol. Misty's dad, while searching for a new coach for Misty, found Francesca and she was willing to take this offer only if Misty was a worthy swimmer. And today was their first meeting.

Misty after doing her morning necessities, like taking a bath and brushing her teeth, she started getting dressed. She put on her dark blue swimsuit, her yellow-cream shirt and grey shorts. She, then, put her red hair in a high ponytail and grabbed her training bag leaving her room. Misty went down the stairs towards the door ready to exit the house when her mother appeared from the kitchen.

"Good morning honey. Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"No mom I don't have time for breakfast I'll be late. Thanks though. Now I have to go, bye, love you" Misty said as she opened the door.

"Wait Mist, don't you want me to tell Daisy to give you a ride? You'll be there in no time" Rose suggested.

"Nah…She is probably still sleeping I don't want to disturb her beauty sleep. And, also, I am going with my bike today. The pool is not that far away from here."

"Alright, but, make a stop at Julia's to take a juice or something to eat. Don't go to practice with an empty stomach, it's not healthy for you."

"Yeah, maybe, if I have time, now I really need to leave. Bye!" She said as she exited the house.

|x|x|x|

Ash was taking a walk in the city. He didn't like waking up early in the morning and, of course, under normal circumstances he would be sleeping right now, but he's dad was coming home that morning and Ash didn't want to see him. His father, Peter Ketchum, was a rich ship-owner, well-known for his business and money to all the Sinnoh, Hoen and Kanto. Peter was always absent from home because of his job. He had to travel around regions all the time. Peter and Ash never had a smooth father-son relationship. When Peter was home they were always arguing about the fact that Ash wanted a father in his life and he wasn't there.

 _For whom do you think I'm doing this job hah? I'm doing this for you and your mother, to have everything you want and need_. That's what he always said to Ash when they were arguing to calm his son's nerves.

Ash, now, was entering the central park of the city. He had to stay away from his house the whole day, till his father departure the other morning. _Well I need to find somewhere to crash for tonight, but where?_ He thought. _Let's hope that Gary doesn't find a girl to sleep with tonight so I can sleep in his house._ Suddenly, his phone rang. His mothers phone number appeared on the screen. Ash sighed. He could easily ignore it, and continue his way to Garry's home, but, he knew his mother would be worried, so he answerd it.

"Hey mom, look..-

"Ash where are you?" His mothers worried voice came from the other line. "But first, how did you get out of the house without me knowing it?"

"From the window? Look, mom, I'm fine, I'm heading to Professor's house and I am going to stay there for the night, so don't worry."

"But, your father is here. He wants to see you."

"Oh really? I'm sorry mom but you know I don't want to see him."

"Ash, stop acting like a baby and come home, please. You can solve your differences like mature men and leave all this behind."

"When he will understand that he has a son and quit that job, then yes, I'll be glad to talk to him. But right now i don't, so, mom, i'm sorry, i have to hang up."

"Alright, i won't push this subject more. I'll send you some clothes and your school bag with our driver. Take care Ash, i love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Ash hang up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He continued walking, he had to get out of the park, maybe grab some breakfast and then go to Gary's. But, what Ash didn't know is that somebody was following him.

"Well look who's here…It's Ashy-boy in front of my eyes? Hahaha now I've got you are not going anywhere!" Ash stiffened at the sound of this voice. He knew that voice very well. It was Morrison. Without thinking second time he started to run. Morrison Beldam was a guy from his school. He was a troubled teen that had a criminal record for stealing and for dealing, but was also very rich. All the teens in his school where rich. Ash's school was _Solaceon Private High,_ a school only for wealthy kids _._ Ash, Gary and Morrison have a lot of history. Gary was expelled from school last year and his grandfather, Professor Oak, stopped giving him money, so he found another way. He asked Morrison to lend him some money provided that he will return them in two months. Morrison accepted. However, not only Gary didn't return the money but, also, made sure that Morrison was expelled from the school, with Ash's help. Now Morrison is after both of them.

"Come on Ashy-boy you think you can run away? I'll find you again. Both you and your stupid brunette friend of yours." Ash heard Morrison say from behind him. He was chasing him. That wasn't good. He had to find a way for Morrison to lose him but how?. Ash exited the park and crossed the road in order to reach the pavement. Then he started looking for something that can save his life, literally. And he found exactly what he needed. An orange city bike outside a café. He knew that café. It was Julia's café.

* * *

"Good morning Misty!" said Julia with a kind smile as she saw Misty entering her shop. "Long time no see...What can I get you?"

"An apple juice, but please can you make it quick cause I'm in a hurry" Misty said to her friend with a smile.

"Of course!" said Julia and started making the juice. Misty sat in one of the chairs at the bar waiting for her order. She looked around the place. It was a little different from the last time she came here. _It seems tha Julia made some renovations_ , Misty thought. The place was small but, also, friendly and cozy. The walls were decorated with photos. The wall behind the bar was made from wood and and old vintage bike hung from it. This bike reminded her of her own and also reminded her of her dream she had last night.

"Julia, do you know anything about dreams?" asked Misty a little curious.

"Where did that came from? Did you see a nightmare or something?"

"No I didn't see a nightmare…more like a weird dream. It was about the Nationals and I won, but then they said to me that I lost and indeed I lost. And not only that, my bike was there too, it was really weird!"

"You know what Misty? I just think you're nervous about your practice and about school, that's all. Not every dream means something and yours most probably means nothing."

"Maybe your right. Forget I asked."

"So… school starts tomorrow huh? Are you ready?" Julia asked Misty while putting the juice in a paper cup.

"Is anybody ever ready for school?" Misty said with a bored expression in her face.

"You have a point there Misty." said Julia and handed her, her juice. "Here all yours!"

Misty took the cup and paid for it. "Thanks Julia, see yaa!"

Misty grabbed her bag from the floor and went towards the exit. As she opened the door she saw a raven haired boy running towards her direction. As the boy was coming closer and closer Misty recognized his chocolate brown eyes and his sunburnt skin. She knew this boy. He was going to the same school as her. They had talked a couple of times, but other than that she didn't knew him very well. _What was his name again? Oh yeah...Ash Ketchum. Why is he running like a crazy man? Oh my…someone is chasing him and he doesn't look happy,_ Misty said to herself. Ash was coming closer and closer, he was only a few feet away from her now, but he wasn't looking at Misty or any other person near Misty. He wasn't even looking forward, he was looking only at the bike next to her. When Ash reached Misty, he grabbed her bike and rode it.

"I'll need your bike for a while, I'll give it back I promise." Ash said as quickly as he could and started to cycle.

Misty was dumbfounded. _What on earth was all of this..?Well it seems my dream had a meaning after all…_ she thought.

Before Ash could go any further Misty started running after him. "Heyy you, that is my bike stop right there Ash Ketchum! I'll call Officer Jenny! That is stealing. I need that bike!"Misty yelled at him.

"Sorry, but I can't give it to you right now. It's a life or death situation. Don't worry _**Kristy,**_ your bike will be safe with me." Ash answered calmly and continued to cycle as fast as he could to get away both from Morrison and Misty.

Misty stopped running after what she heard. _Kristy?_ She thought. _He doesn't even remember my name…_

"It's Misty…" she murmured to herself and started heading towards the public pool. She couldn't lose her practice because of some stupid guy that obviously has memory issues.

* * *

"May where's my iPod? I know you took it. Give it back now!" Max started yelling to his sister that was lying down on the sofa, watching TV.

"Max, how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't take anything from you, especially your iPod, since I have my own."

"You're lying. If you didn't take it then who did? Someone must have taken it, it definitely didn't grow legs and walked away." Max said while fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Are you sure about that?" asked May while changing channels with the remote. She was bored and wanted to find something to entertain her. Maybe a cartoon or something like that. Pokemon was about to begin in a few minutes. She loved that anime.

"Ughhh! You're so…,so…-

"So beautiful and brilliant! Yes I know"

"…so unbelievable annoying" Max finally said.

"Hey kids, what's going on here? Your mother and I are trying to relax upstairs, but you don't let us." Norman said as he went down the stairs.

"Max here has illusions that I took his iPod. That boy needs a doctor."

"Cut it out now! If anyone here needs doctor that's you."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

"Kids stop it please. Max go look at your room again maybe your iPod is there you just didn't see it and May weren't you suppose to go at Dawn's house this morning? Why are you still here?"

May glanced at her dad and then at her wrist watch. It was almost 10 o'clock. She was supposed to be at Dawn's at 9:30. _Oh my God, I totally forgot about that._ She jumped from the couch and went straight to her room to get ready. She entered her room and went to her closet searching for something to wear. Eventually she found a red skirt and black t-shirt and put them on. May brushed her hair, took her jacket and phone and exited her room. The brunette went down the stairs and was ready to leave.

"Dad, Max, I'm leaving I'll be home early in the afternoon, bye!" May said and left the house. As soon as she excited her home she wore her jacket, the weather was a little chilly even though it was September. She walked through her mother's big garden. Caroline, her mother, was in love with flowers. She was the one that insisted on buying a house with big garden when they moved here 10 years ago. May was 7 years old at that period of time, it felt like it was yesterday for her. She, also, adored flowers as much as her mother. That garden was like second home to her. The brunette reached the gate and excited, she was about to cross the road when she heard the sound of an engine coming from the left. A few moments later a car stopped in front of her and she knew exactly whose car was.

"Drew!" May said with an irritated tone. Drew was her neighbor. When she first moved here Drew was her first friend she made, but, their friendship didn't last for long. When they reached puberty their friendship ended.

Drew rolled down the car window with a smirk on his face ready to say something sarcastic to make fun of May. But, he didn't get the chance because May started talking. Well, more like yelling.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed me if I crossed that road! Do you have a mind in that stupid, thick skull of yours or is it void? I can't believe how careless you are!"

"Wow, someone didn't sleep well last night. What happened love? Were your favorite pajamas in the laundry?"

"Haha funny. And stop calling me that, it makes me sick!" May said with a disgust face.

"Oh I know!" said Drew with excitement all over his face. "It's your time of the month, isn't it? That explains why you are so grumpy love."

Mays cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "What?! No! It's not that...And stop calling me 'love', I hate it!"

"You love it." Drew said with a smirk. May just rolled her eyes. "So do you want a ride? Where are you going? To Misty's or to Dawn's?"

"How do you know I'm going to one of them?" May asked suspicious.

"May, it doesn't require brains to figure it out. Where else would you be going early in the morning dressed like that?"

"To the Bakery? And what's wrong with my clothes?" May asked now worried for her appearance.

Drew checked her out. There was nothing wrong with her appearance, he just liked to annoy her and upset her.

"You have a housekeeper to go to the bakery. Now, do you want a ride or not?"

"Me getting in the same car with you? Absolutely not!"

"Suit yourself!" Drew said, while rolling up the window. He started driving again leaving May behind.

"Jerk!" was the only thing May said before she crossed the road and continued her way to Dawn's house.

* * *

Gary was eating breakfast with his grandfather at the porch. Both of them were quiet. Gary knew exactly why his grandpa wasn't talking. He was thinking a way to tell Garry for the tenth time this week how to behave in school and how to avoid getting in trouble. He was tired of all those endless speeches that repeated the same things over and over again. He was almost 18, he could do whatever he wanted to do. He didn't needed his grandpa to control him like he is a baby. He was a man now.

"Gary." His grandfather's firm voice made Gary to snap his head towards his direction. "Tomorrow is your first day at school as a senior. I would like to ask you to...-

"..to behave in class and in front of my teachers, to not get into trouble or any fights and, of course, to try not to get myself expelled like I did last year..Yeah, yeah I know." Gary said with a boring tone, while eating his last egg.

"Gary don't make fun of me I'm serious!" Said Professor Oak, now a little pissed of his grandson's behavior. "I won't continue paying the school fees if you continue disrespect me and your teachers."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Gary, I'm not threatening you, I'm your grandfather! I'm just giving you one last chance to make things right."

Gary didn't speak after that. He didn't want to continue this nonsense, because that's what all of this was to him, nonsense. Just when he was about to stand up from his chair and go inside, he spotted Ash, outside his house gates ready to get in.

"Hey man, I didn't know you had a bike. Nice color by the way. It suits you perfectly hahaha" Gary started to laugh at his own little joke.

"Shut up Gary! It's not mine." Ash said as he entered the gate and started heading to the table.

"Oh really? Pity…"

"Good morning Professor. How are you doing?" Ash asked Professor Oak as he sat in a chair next to him.

"I'm fine son. How are you? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm perfectly fine and I'm totally ready for tomorrow sir."

"Good to know that at least you are taking school seriously."

Ash looked at Oak with confusion and then at Gary. He then understood all this tension that was in the air. Gary and Oak had a fight. Gary was starring intensely at his grandpa and Oak was staring intensely at his grandson now.

"So..Gary. Did you speak to Drew or Paul? Will they be coming here too?" Ash asked Gary in order to put an end at this staring competition.

Gary turned his face towards Ash. "I called Drew, he'll probably be here in a minute or two. Paul called me himself to let me know that today he'll be out of town so we wouldn't be calling him and disturbing him all day."

"That was kind of him…" Ash murmured.

"Well, boys I need to live now, go to the lab, continue this research of mine. Ash are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Yes sir, if I'm not a burden I would like to stay here for tonight."

"Of course you are not a burden son. Ypu're always welcomed here. I must leave now. I hope you young men will behave yourselves while I'm at the lab. I'll be home late in the night. Gary if you need anything call me. Have a nice day boys." Samuel Oak said as he rose from his chair, grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the gate. He got into the limousine and the chauffer started driving.

"What happened man? What was all this with your grandpa? Did you have a fight again?" Ash asked his childhood friend as soon as the limo excited the gate.

"Yes we did. I'm tired of him and his judgment. He started talking about my last year's achievements and how to behave from now on. Showing respect to my teachers and stuff. Like this is ever going to happen."

Ash nodded to let his friend know that he understood.

"What about you Ashy-boy? Where did you find that bike? Don't tell me you stole it."

"I didn't steal it. I borrowed it, in a way… Look, Morrison found me this morning and started chasing me. If he had me in his arms I would be a dead man. So, I found this bike outside a café, it belongs to that Kristy girl one of May's friends, and I took it in order to escape. I promised her I'll give it back."

"Ashy, it's not Kristy. Her name is Misty. And if that bike is indeed hers, then, my friend, you're doomed."

"Why are you saying that?"

Before Gary had a chance to answer Ash's question, the gates opened, letting Drew's car inside. He parked his car near the gate and got out of the vehicle.

Drew reached the porch and sat down next to Garry.

"Hello losers. What are we going to do today? Any ideas?"

* * *

Misty entered the public pool. She was late thanks to _him._ Misty spotted Francesca sitting at the bleachers looking at her watch. _Oh my God, I'm so doomed,_ Misty thought.

Francesca as if she heard her, snapped her head at her direction. "Yes you are." Francesca said and made her way towards Misty. _Now, either she can read my mind, or i said that outloud. I hope it's the second._ Misty put her bag down and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower, I'm girl you're suppose to train-

"I know who you are." Francesca interapted her. "And, of course, you know who I am. So, lets leave the introductions and see what kind of swimmer you are."

Misty gulped, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Drew started searching Gary's cupboards to find something to eat. He didn't eat breakfast at home and now he was starving.

"Stop messing with my kitchen dude!" Gary snapped at his friend. "I'll tell the cook to make you something, so stop it."

"And to think that, if you were here five minutes earlier, you would have eaten breakfast, and now you wouldn't be bothering us." Ash said making a silly face to his green-haired friend.

"It's not my fault. I found May in my way here, so i made a stop to annoy her."

"May huh? I haven't heard news from her in ages. Is she ok?" Ash asked. May and Ash are very good friends. They know eachother since they were kids. His mother and her mother are, also, good friends.

"I guess she's fine. Well, at least she seemed fine, I didn't ask her." Drew said as he found a bag full of chips inside one of the cupboards. "Ahaa! That works for me." He opened the bag and started eating.

"These are mine!" Gary was now irritated. He sighed. "You'll have to pay me later."

"Yeah, whatever, guys i need your advise." Drew said as he put another chip in his mouth. "It's about Brianna."

"Didn't you break up with her? Do you want her back?" Ash asked a little confused.

"No, of course not, thats what i wanted to talk to you about."

"You wanted to talk to us about how you _don't_ want her? Dude, I'm confused." Gary said to his friend.

"Let me just finish! I don't want her back, but she does, and she is bugging me all the time. Calling me and texting me int the middle of the night, following me sometimes. She's creeping me out. So, what do I do to make her stop?"

"Nothing, just let her be. Eventually, she'll take the message and she'll stop."

"I can't wait till she gets the message Garry. She is getting on my nerves."

"Drew is right, Gary. We have to find a solution to his problem. What if it was you in his position? Wouldn't you want your ex to stop bothering you?"

"I don't have an ex. I don't date."

"Ι was talking hypothetically." Ash said.

" Well then, my friend, your lucky because I have the perfect solution for you problem." Gary said as he rested his left hand on Drews shoulder.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is this 'solution' you're talking about?"

"It's simple. Brianna is still bothering you because she thinks that your break up isn't permanent. You don't have a new girfliend, and she thinks it's because you want her back, even though you broke up with her. Don't ask me why, I can't answer you, women logic is very complicated. Nevermind, what was I saying? Ah yeah, she thinks you haven't move on, so just move on and she'll stop."

"You have a point, but it's not like I can find a girlfriend in one day. This things take time." Drew was now starting getting desperate. To find a girlfriend will take him some time and until then Brianna would make his life a living hell.

" And i thought you were the clever one here." Gary sighed. "She doesn't have to be your real girlfriend. Just find a girl, persuade her to do it and, voila, you have your fake girlfriend. Brianna would think that you moved on and everything goes back to normal. It's simple."

"But, you have have to find a girl that both you and Brianna know." He continued. "And, of course, she has to know some things about yourself and you about her. If you're gonna act in front of Brianna, at least do it right." Gary left his friends and started heading towards his room. "I'm going to take a shower." He said. "Tonight we're going out for drinks, I found this new place I want to show you." Thats the last think he said before he headed upstairs.

Ash nodded his head. He turned his attention to Drew. Drew had an amused expression on his face.

"So I guess you have in mind a girl than can help you huh?" Ash asked his friend.

Drew smiled. He knew the perfect girl for this position. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought.

* * *

 _ **Still Sunday, almost 5 pm**_

Misty returned home exhausted after hours of training. She had made it at the pool five minutes late and her coach was a little irritated, but other than that everything else went well. Francesca was strict, but not harsh. With her as a coach Misty had a hope that, maybe, this year she'll make it to the Nationals.

After a long, relaxing shower, Misty dragged herself to the living room. Her father was there working on some papers. She didn't want to disturb him, so she decided to go to the kitchen. Her mother was at work and her sisters most probably were at the dance class or on a date. Misty opened the fridge to find something to eat, she was starving. She, eventually, decided to make herself a sandwich. She sat at the bench after she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Dawn's number. The phone made 3 'beeps' before Dawn answered.

"Hey Mist!" Dawn's cheerful voice greeted Misty. "How was your practice? Your new coach? Is she nice? Or is she a bitch? Please tell me!"

"Dawn, take a breath and relax I'll tell you everything, but not right now. I called for another reason."

"Ohh…" Dawn's disappointment made Misty feel a little bad, but she didn't have time to explain everything to her now. "Well, then why did you call me?"

"I need a favor. Tomorrow morning I need you to give me a ride. Well, actually I need your mother to give me a ride, since she is the one that takes you to school every morning. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course Mist! But, did anything happen to your bike? Because, you always come to school with your bike."

"Something did happen, but it's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow. Dawn, thank you so much. You are a life savior. If you couldn't give me a ride then Violet was my only choice and since she just took her license I don't know if I'd make it alive."

"Hahaha no need to worry, you are lucky to have me as a friend. I'll do anything for you girls."

"And I'll do anything for you too. Well, now I got to go, I need to prepare my things for tomorrow. Bye, see yaa." Misty said ready to hang up.

"Bye-bye! See yaa!" Dawn said and hanged up.

Misty grabbed her sandwich and went upstairs to her room. She thought about the incident with her bike that happened earlier today. The thing that irritated the most was not that Ash took her bike without asking, it was the fact that he didn't remember her name. She knew that they were not friends, but they've talked to each other from time to time. He should've remembered her, like she remembered him. _Aghh those thoughts are so disturbing_.

* * *

May and Dawn were at Dawn's house. May was helping Dawn to choose the perfect outfit for tomorrow. They usually wear uniforms, It was the schools code, but the first and the last day of school were always a uniform-free day, and Dawn had the chance to wear whatever she wanted. Dawn had just hang up the phone and returned in her room.

"Was this Mist? What did she want? Is she coming here too?" May asked Dawn as soon as the last one entered the room.

"No she is not coming, she called for a favor. Her bike, most probably, have some issues and she wants me to give her a ride tomorrow at school."

"Oh Ok!" May said and then went to Dawn's closet. "So, what are you wearing tomorrow in order to impress Paul? The pink or the blue skirt?"

Dawns faces turned from pale to red in seconds. "May stop it!"

"Why? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"It is, but it's annoying when you say it like this."

"Seriously though, what are you going to do to get his attention? We all know very well that he is kind of cold to people, he doesn't let people in easily."

"I don't know yet. I have a crush on him two years now. Whatever I did ended up as a failure. Do you suggest anything?"

"Me? Give you romance advice? Please… Ask Misty. She is better at this than me. I don't keen on romance"

"Yeah? That's why you have a crush on Drew? Because you don't keen on romance and romance is not your thing? Dawn asked her friend with an evil expression plastered on her face.

"I don't have a crush on him." May said coolly. "I may did in the past, but now I'm over him."

"May sweetie, I know you better than you know yourself and I know that you still like him."

May didn't answer, she checked her watch. It was 5 pm and she had to return home, she was here almost all day. "Whatever, you know I would love to stay to continue this very interesting conversation, but it's 5 pm and I have to go to home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." May said ready to exit the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

"You too." May said and exited Dawn's room.

After Dawn tidied the mess of clothes that May left behind, she went downstairs looking for her mother. She saw her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. _Well, that's weird. Why is mom cooking and not Bianca? Bianca is the cook here not mum._ She thought.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Dawn asked her mother, curiosity was clear in her voice.

"What does it seem to you I'm doing? I'm cooking dinner of course!" Said Johanna, Dawn's mother, with a kind smile. Johanna was a singer, a quite popular one and she didn't have time to learn how to cook, that's why she hired Bianca.

"But, mom, you don't know how to cook. You don't even like cooking."

"Bianca taught me some recipes. They are easy but delicious! And cooking isn't as bad as I thought it would be. You know, it's kind of fun. You should try it someday!"

 _Okay now I'm officially worried about her. Something is totally off. My mom cooking dinner? For, obviously, more than two people? That means only one thing… a man that my mom likes is coming tonight for dinner, but who?_

"Mom, who's coming for dinner? A man is coming, isn't he?"

"How did you figure it out? Well, yes a man is coming tonight for dinner, but he is not coming alone…"

 _Ouff thank God, that means he has a wife. That spared me a stepfather. Thank God, again!_

"…He is coming with his _daughter_."

 _What?!_ "What?!"

"Look Dawn, this man, is a special man to me. I know I didn't tell you I was dating, but..-

"You were dating?!" Dawn almost yelled at her mother.

"Yes I was and I still am, and it's serious, and I want him to meet you, and of course I want you to meet him."

Dawn didn't say something, she just waited for her mother to continue.

"His name is _Mike Green_ , and he has a daughter one year younger than you, her name is _**Leaf Green**_."

* * *

 **So that's my first chapter. I edited it and put some more scenes. These scenes aren't crucial and don't interfere with the plot of the story. I just put them so that you can have a clearer opinion about the characters. Also, I know Ash is a little out of his original character, but here is 17 so I couldn't make him dense. But, I'll try keep other characteristics of his. The second chapter will be uploaded maybe next week. At the next chapter we'll have Dawn's-Leaf's first meeting and 1rst day at school. Also, I have planned how this story is going to progress and i I know the ending, obviously, but if you have any ideas about this story that you want to share with me please be free to do it. Maybe I'll include them. Thanks, for reading this! -Nandia**


	2. Brand new day

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter. It's bigger and I hope better than the first one. It took me some time to finish it, but here it is. I want to inform you that the first chapter went under some editing. As I was writing this chapter I came across some plot holes so I had to put some more scenes at the first one. If you haven't read the edited version I suggest you do. You'll get a clearer view of what is happening to this chapter. I'll try update again in a week. I also wanted to thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Saturday 8:00 pm, Dawn's House.**

Dawn was staring at herself in the mirror. Her mother's 'guests' would be there any minute now, and Dawn wasn't ready, yet. She was wearing a violet, mid-thigh, summer dress. Her straight, blue hair, as usual, fell on her shoulders. She looked at her hair one last time. She didn't like it, she needed something to keep her bangs out of her eyes, but her favorite gold clips didn't match her dress. Dawn searched her jewelry box to find something to support her hair, but found nothing. Dawn sighed and sat on her bed. "Perfect…" said the bluenette sarcastically. "Now, what am I going to do?" Dawn asked herself. _Maybe mom has something in her room,_ she thought.

Dawn put her white sandals on and started heading toward Johanna's room. She opened the door and got inside. Her mother was there, looking at the mirror, applying makeup. When Johanna saw Dawn entering the room she stopped and turned her head towards her daughter.

"Dawn, sweetie, you look so beautiful!" Johanna said with a wide smile.

"Thanks mom! You, too. You look gorgeous!"

Johanna was wearing a long, sleeveless, dark green dress. Hair blue hair was caught up in a bun. Two long, silver earrings hang from her ears that matched her silver necklace. Her makeup wasn't too much. Johanna had only applied one layer of white eye shadow and cherry lipstick on her lips. Johanna was a very beautiful woman and Dawn admired her a lot.

"Nah…I don't think so. Look, the dress is baggy and…and the shoes…the heels are short, maybe I better wear the other pair. And the makeup is…-

"Mom!" Dawn said cutting Johanna's speech. "Everything is perfect. You're perfect, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Mike will be stunned when he sees you." She said trying to comfort her mother.

"I'm not worried about Mike…"

"Then what is bothering you, mom?"

"What if his daughter doesn't like me? I mean.., well, I have met her before, she didn't seem to hate me, but that period of time things weren't serious between me and Mike. What if she thinks I'm one of those evil stepmothers that exist in the movies or something like that?"

Dawn suppressed the feeling of anger that started boiling inside her. Her mother new his daughter for almost the beginning of this relationship while Dawn didn't even know that her mother was dating someone until a couple of hours ago. She was angry with her mother, but she didn't tell her that. She didn't want to ruin her mother's night, so she let this slide for now. She'll talk to her mother another time.

Dawn let out a small laugh. "You being evil? Mom, you are worrying too much. I know it will take time for this girl to get used to you, but, I am sure that she'll love you. You're the best singer in the entire world and I'm lucky to have you as my mom, so stop worrying and help me find a hair band because my bangs are blinding me."

Johanna laughed. "I think I have the best hair band for you, wait here." She said and went to her cabinet, where she kept her accessories. She returned to Dawn with a sparkly, violet head band in her hands. Johanna placed the head band on her daughter's hair and then hugged her child.

"It suits you perfectly. And for the record, I am the lucky one because I have such a beautiful and kind daughter. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too." Dawn said and hugged her mom back. "But, you're going to rumple my dress."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" said Johanna and let go of Dawn.

Just then the doorbell rung, Johanna and Dawn looked at each other one last time and then started heading downstairs to welcome their guests.

When they reached the door, Johanna opened it with a big smile.

"Mike! And Leaf! Welcome! Please come inside!" Johanna's smile went wider and Dawn noticed it. _She really likes that man,_ Dawn thought.

"Thank you, Hannah. I must say your house is impressive." Mike said as he looked around the house.

"Hannah?" Dawn asked him confused. She didn't care if it was impolite to talk before she introduced herself, she was curious. _Who on earth was Hannah?_

"Oh, sweetie, Hannah is a nickname Mike gave me, isn't it nice?" Johanna said, taking the wine from Mikes hands, he brought it as a gift.

"Oh yeah…it is." Dawn said, however she didn't like very much. She loved her mother's full name, it was special and made her special. 'Hannah' wasn't a unique name.

"So, you must be Dawn. You know, it feels like I know you already. Your mother always talks about you. A day hasn't passed this last 2 years that your mother didn't mention you. It's so nice to finally meet." He said with a big smile.

"It's funny, you know, because she never mentioned you. Not even once. Don't you find that strange? " These words slipped from Dawn's mouth before she could control them. She couldn't help it though, she was pissed now. _Two years? Two whole years and she didn't tell me? After all this time she decided to tell me today?_ Dawn thought.

Dawn glanced at her mother, and regretted what she said. She could see that her mother was feeling nervous and sad about what she said. She then glanced back at Mike. His smile had disappeared and he had a confused expression. The girl beside him didn't say or do anything, she just stared at Dawn. Nobody said anything for a few moments, they just stared at one another. Dawn signed.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just…It was a rough day for me, I'm a little stressed too, about school starting tomorrow and all. I assure you I didn't meant a word from what I said. I'm Dawn!..." She said with a smile as she extended her hand for a handshake. "…Nice to meet you!"

Mike's smile returned to his face. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Dawn." He let go of her hand and then pointed at his daughter.

"This is Leaf, my daughter. Leaf this is Dawn." He continued pointing back at Dawn. "I have a feeling that you two will get along pretty well." Mike finished with a wide smile.

Dawn extended her hand one more time. "Hi, nice to meet you!" she said with a smile.

Leaf smiled. The first smile that appeared to her face from the moment they came. She shook her hand. "You too!" Leaf said.

Johanna clapped he hands together to get everyone's attention. "Well, now that the introductions are settled, how about eating something? The dinner will get cold if we don't move."

They all nodded and started heading towards the dining room.

* * *

"Guys, what do you say? It's good, isn't it? I know how to pick them!" Gary said smirking to his friends, as he entered the Bar, Ash and Drew following his lead.

"It seems OK to me." Drew said unimpressed.

"Come on dude! Just OK? Look at this place. It's tremendous, let alone the fact that is full of hot girls."

Drew shrugged. He could see that Garry really liked this place, so he wasn't going to complain about anything.

Gary, Ash and Drew found their ways to the bar, where they sat. Moments later the barwoman came to take their orders. She was slim and tall. Her hair was light brown, almost blonde, and her eyes were dark brown.

"Gary! It's so nice to see you again. And with company this time." The barwoman said and eyed both Ash and Drew.

"Nice to see you too, Cissy. You look gorgeous as always." Gary said to her with a smirk. "So, this is my buddy Ash." He said as he pointed at Ash. "And this is my buddy Drew." He said now pointing at Drew. "Guys, this is Cissy. I met her the previous night when I discovered this place. Isn't she lovely?"

Ash and Drew smiled at her. They didn't say anything though. They could clearly see that Gary had started his game with this girl, so they didn't want to interfere.

Cissy let out a small laugh. "Oh Gary you're making me blush. Anyway, so, boys, what can I get you?"

Gary eyed his friends and then returned his attention to Cissy.

"We'll start with a round of shots." He said.

"Alright! But, the first round is on me cause I kind of like you boys and since you are new costumers I'll charge them as a welcome gift." She said and left her position to go make the shots.

Cissy came moments later with 4 shots in her hands and handed them to the boys, keeping one for herself.

"Come on boys, bottoms up!"

* * *

The dinner was going well. It took only half an hour for Dawn to like Mike and, of course, she was already friends with Leaf. She found her interesting. Leaf had chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She had humor and knew how to make an impression. Dawn really did like her.

"So, Dawn, do you know what you're going to do on your future? I mean, what career path are you going to follow?" Mike asked the bluenette.

"That's a really good question, but honestly I don't know yet. I really like dancing though. I dance since I was 5. It's my passion. But, that's not a career job as you already know." Dawn said a little disappointed.

"If you really love dancing then you can make it a profession. You can always apply for a scholarship in a dance academy and be a dancer." Mike said casually as he put some more wine in his glass. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little surprised you don't want to be a singer. Hannah told me that you have a beautiful voice, just like hers, so I thought you'll want to follow her steps and be a singer."

"I surely don't want to be a singer. I want to do my own thing. Singing is my mom's thing, and dancing is mine." Dawn said with a small smile. The truth was she really loved dancing and singing too, but if she went for a singing career everyone would say that she was using her mother's fame for her benefit and she didn't want that. She wants to be known for doing her own thing. She wants to be unique, not a copy of her mother.

"I understand. Leaf is just like you. She doesn't want to take over my Company. She just wants to be a journalist." Mike said and looked at his daughter. "But, it doesn't matter to me. As long as she is happy I'm happy too."

Dawn smiled. She was impressed by Mike's and Leaf's relationship. She could clearly see that they loved each other. She was a little jealous too. Her father left them when she was still a baby. She saw him every once in a while, he came here to see her and all, but he wasn't part of her life as she wanted him to be. Now her father was remarried and had a family in Unova. Dawn hadn't seen him since she was fourteen.

Leaf laughed. "Dad, I told you, I'll be happy to take over your Company, but only after I finish my studies on journalism. I'm sure I can handle them both."

"I'm sure you can." Mike said as he patted his daughters head.

Leaf shook his hands away from her head. "Hey, stop it!"

Dawn and Johanna laughed at the sight of Mike and Leaf playing with each other.

"So, why did you choose journalism, sweetie?" Johanna asked Leaf.

"I don't really know. I guess it's because I like the idea of traveling around the world, see new people, new places and then write about them. Letting the people know what's happening and where. I find it intriguing." Leaf finished and took a sip of her drink.

"I see what you mean." Johanna said with a smile. "Well, I'll go bring the dessert. I'll be right back." She rose from her chair and went towards the kitchen.

"Dawn, in which school you said you're going?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I didn't really say it before. I'm going to Solaceon Private Academy. It's not far away from home and it is the best school in Sinnoh."

"Really?" Leaf asked. "This will be my first year there. Dad and I moved from Hearthome city a month ago, so that he can be close to Johanna, and I had to change school. Dad enrolled me to Solaceon Academy. Is it nice there?"

"Yeah, the school is nice. The people in the school, not so much. But, no need to worry, you'll fit in perfectly."

Mike let out a laugh "So, Dawn, I guess I'll leave my daughter under your protection. Is that OK?"

"Yes sir. As I said before, no need to worry!" Dawn said with a wide smile. Now she had a brand new friend and this year was going to be _unforgettable_.

* * *

Ash, Gary and Drew were now at their third round of shots.

"This idea you gave me about making Brianna stop bugging me is genius. You're not that stupid after all." Drew said to his brunette friend.

"Geez, man thanks!" Garry said with a fake hurt expression.

Drew was ready to say something sarcastic, when his eye caught a pretty brunette girl walking towards the bar. _She is hot,_ he thought. She had blue eyes and brown hair. She was short, but she had a nice figure. She short of reminded him of May, but he pushed the images of her in the back of his mind. This was not the time to think of his former friend. The girl stopped next to Drew and ordered two drinks. Drew was staring at her and she was aware of that. Finally, the girl turned to him and extended her hand. "I'm Jenna." She said calmly with a flirtatious expression.

Drew took her hand. "And I'm Drew. You ordered two drinks, I guess you have someone here with you, don't you?"

"Yes, I came here with my sister."

"Then I guess your sister won't mind me stealing you from her, right? Want to go talk somewhere private?" Drew asked a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Yeah I think she won't mind." The girl smiled. "Follow me." She took Drew's hand and headed towards the corner of the Bar where nobody was seating.

"Seriously?" Ash said. "He ditched us for a girl and he didn't even acknowledge us!"

"Let him have some fun, don't forget school starts tomorrow. We won't get a chance to come here again for some time." Gary said to the raven head boy as he let his hand rest on Ash's shoulders. "So, Ashy-boy, how are things going between you and Serena?" He asked as he made a signal to Cissy to bring them the fourth round of shots. "Did your relationship go any 'deeper'? If you know what I mean."

"Dude, me and Serena broke up. We ended things yesterday."

"What? You had the hottest girl from school, well, after Dawn, wrapped around that little finger of yours, and you let her go? What's wrong with you?"

"This relationship wasn't going anywhere." Ash admitted to his friend. "Yes Serena is pretty and she seemed interesting at first, but things got boring after a few days. She isn't what I am looking for."

"Ohh yes, how could I forget? You are searching for your soulmate."

"I'm not searching for a soulmate. I just want a girl that the least thing she worries about is how many calories she consumed and what color to paint her nails."

"Whatever makes you happy. So…, you won't mind if I make a move on her hah?" Gary asked his friend with a crooked smile.

Ash looked at him with a serious expression. He couldn't believe how immature his childhood friend was. "Seriously man? Serena too? Why don't you go straight to Dawn? That's the one you really want."

"Dawn already blew me off more times than I can remember right now. She is the only girl that resists me."

"She is not the only one. It's not like you slept with the whole school."

"I mean she is the only one from the girls I am interested in. You know, I think it's because she has a crush on Paul." Gary now was smiling at a girl, seating alone not far away from him. She was blonde with blue eyes. Totally his type.

"Maybe it's because of that. Maybe it's because she is clever enough to know not to get evolved with you. But, to answer your previous question, you can make a move on Serena if you want. I'm not interested in her anymore." Ash said and started searching through the room for Drew. He spotted him with that girl from before, now sitting on his lap. Ash shook his head. He didn't like the way his friends treated girls. They had them for one night stands and then they left them, especially Gary. Drew had relationships from time to time, but Garry never had one.

"He looks like he is having fun." Gary stated as he also saw Drew with that Jenna girl. "I'll just follow his lead and go talk to that Blondie over there." He said as he pointed to the blonde girl. "I suggest do the same thing and go find yourself a girl." Gary ordered two drinks. When they were ready he took them and headed to the girl that was smiling at him. He handed her the second drink.

"Why is a pretty girl like you alone in a place like this?" Gary asked the girl.

"Well, I came here with my sister but she left me for that dude over there." She said and looked at Drew's direction. Gary copied her actions and looked at Drew too.

Gary rolled his eyes. "This dude over there is a friend of mine."

"Oh really? What a coincidence." The girl said as she was playing with her gold locks.

"Yes, and I think your sister made you a favor by leaving you here cause now you have a much better company and your night is going to be way more interesting." He smirked at her.

"If you say so." The girl smiled at him. "I'm Charlotte."

"Gary." He replied.

* * *

 _ **Monday, 7:30 a.m.**_

The unexpected sound of the alarm clock made Misty to wake up and fall off her bed.

"I swear to God I'm going to break that stupid alarm." Misty mumbled, half asleep, as she got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. She took a quick shower and then she got dressed. Today was a uniform-free day so she had to wear something of hers. She finally decided to go with a grey tank top and her blue jeans. She let her straight red hair down, falling just above her shoulders. Misty always liked short hair, she found it easy to handle. She wore her brown short boots and exited her room after she grabbed her school bag.

Misty went straight to the kitchen where her mom and her sisters were eating breakfast. She sat on the chair next to Lily's.

"Goodmorning honey," Rose, Misty's mother said to her. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yes I am!" Misty said and started eating a slice of bread with jam.

"You call that ready?" Violet said pointing at her sister's outfit. "You're dressed like you're going for grocery shopping. Misty you are going to school! You should dress to impress."

"I don't care. These clothes are convenient, I'm not going to change them." Misty said offended because of what her sister told her.

"OK. But, here put this on, it will make your outfit look a little more presentable." Violet took off her gold necklace and handed it to Misty. Misty looked at the necklace, it was beautiful. It was gold with a swan charm on it.

"I don't need it!"

"Just put it on. It won't hurt you." Lily said checking her nails. Her sisters were driving her crazy.

Misty sighed and put it on. It wasn't that bad after all. She liked that necklace.

Misty finished her breakfast just in time when the doorbell rang. She stood up from her chair, kissed her mom goodbye and exited the house.

Dawn and her mother were waiting for her in the car. Misty opened the car's door and greeted them.

"Goodmorning Johanna, Dawn." Misty said as she sat next to Dawn at the back of the car. "I hope I didn't put you in any inconvenience by dragging you here." Misty said to Dawn's mother.

"Nonsense. I am happy I can help you Misty, after all I couldn't let my daughter's best friend walk to school." Johanna said with a smile as she started driving. Johanna was like a second mother to Misty, she knew her, her whole life. Misty just nodded and smiled. Then she turned her attention to Dawn.

"Hey!" Dawn said as she hugged her friend. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, I had practices and all, this past week." Misty said as she hugged her friend. She pulled back and looked at her friend's outfit. Dawn was wearing a short, high waist, leather, black skirt with a white t-shirt that had a black letter 'D' on it. She, also, was wearing a jean jacket and her favorite pink boots.

"Well, you surely dress to impress." Misty mumbled to herself.

"What?" Dawn asked her friend. She didn't hear what her friend said.

"Oh nothing!" Misty said. "I was just thinking something, it was nothing."

"Oh OK! But, now you've got to tell me what happened to your bike. And I want the whole story." Dawn said as she clapped her hands together.

"Alright. So where do I start…?"

"From the beginning I hope!" Dawn said a little excited, she felt that whatever she was going to hear from Misty it was very interesting.

"Right!" Misty said and started telling her friend the whole incident. By the time they reached school Misty had already finished.

* * *

"Come on boys, wake up! It's almost 8:00." Samuel Oak said trying to wake up his grandson and his friends.

"Five more minutes, mom!" Ash mumbled in his sleep.

"Ash I'm not you mother. Please wake up. You're going to lose first period." He said as he pulled Ash's blanket. Ash woke up and scratched his head.

"Professor Oak. What are you doing here?" Ash asked confused.

"What am I doing here? What are you three still doing here? You're supposed to be at school and I'm supposed to be at my lab, but of course you had to come home late last night." Oak said with a serious and angry expression as he checked his watch once again. "Oh my, I'm so late. I'm must leave now. You!" He said pointing his index finger at Ash. "You have to make sure those two wake up before 8:00. Do you understand? Have nice day, bye." He grabbed his briefcase and exited the house.

Ash didn't understand a thing of what Oak was saying, he was still half asleep. He got up from the couch only to stumble upon Drew's feet.

"What the…-? What is he doing here?" Ash asked himself. Ash checked his surroundings. Gary was sleeping at the big couch, across the room, still in his last night's clothes. Drew was sleeping on the arm chair next to the smaller coach that Ash was sleeping before. Memories of last night came back to Ash. They were at a Bar, they were drinking and then both Gary and Drew ditched him for these girls, but he couldn't remember them clearly right now, then he started drinking some more and he remembered himself exiting the Bar with both Drew and Gary. They came back with Drew's car and Drew slept here too because he couldn't return to his house that late in the middle of the night. And today was the first day of school and they had to be there early. Ash checked the clock on the wall. 7:55.

 _Oh my God, we're so late._ Ash told himself.

"Hey, guys, wake up. It's Monday. Come on we have school!" Ash shook Drew's shoulder. "Come on we're going to get in trouble." Drew opened his eyes slowly and looked at Ash confused. He looked around the room to see where he was. Obviously he didn't remembered much of last night either.

"What time is it?" Drew asked, now aware of where he was.

"Almost eight. The bell rings at 8:15 sharp, and we aren't even ready."

Drew shot up from the arm chair and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to wash my face and find some other clothes to put on. You should try waking him up. Good luck!"

Ash sighed and went to wake up Gary. He shook his shoulder.

"Gary, wake up. It's 8:00. You don't want to get a detention, do you? Of course you don't so wake up." Gary, however, didn't move. He was still in deep sleep.

"Ughhh COME ON! WAKE UP!" Ash shouted into Gary's ear. Gary opened his eyes and stressed his limbs.

"Why are you shouting like this? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Oh I can see that. I also can see Drew, you and me, getting a detention because we are going to be late if you don't move." Ash said sarcastically.

Gary first looked at his friend confused but then remembered that today was Monday. And he had school. Gary sighed.

"Tell me we still have time." Gary asked his friend.

"We have!" Drew said as he came back in the living room. "We'll go with my car, which buys us some minutes. So, you two go put some other clothes on. I'll go get the car in front of the gate. Then we leave." He said as he was about to exit the house.

"Is that my clothes?!" Gary asked his friend, his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, I found them in your room. They're very convenient!" Drew answered with a smirk on his face. He left the house and went straight to his car.

"Aghh I'm so going to kill him!" Gary said as he made his way towards his room to change, while Ash found the stuff his mother send him and changed too.

After a few minutes both Ash and Gary exited the house and went to the gate. Suddenly Ash stopped on his trucks. He saw the bike that took from that girl yesterday, which was now destroyed. Ash gulped.

"Gary? What happened to the bike?" Ash asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Don't you remember? Drew hit it with the car last night when we returned home. He wasn't his fault though. You left it in the middle of the yard." Gary said casually.

"You do realize that this bike isn't mine? What am I going to say to that girl?"

"I don't know. You have to figure it out alone. Now let's go because we're late." He said. They entered Drew's car and left for school.

* * *

Paul was waiting for his friends outside the school, his hands inside his pockets.

 _These idiots, always have to be late._ Paul thought.

Just then Drew's red car stopped in front of school's gate. All three of them got out and headed towards Paul.

"You're late." Paul said to them coldly.

"Yes we're aware of that thank you." Drew said sarcastically.

Paul didn't say anything he just turned his back and started walking inside the school. Gary, Ash and Drew following him.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later.**_

May was at the Math's class now. She was bored, Math was the worst lesson in the entire world for her, including Physics and Chemistry. Misty and Dawn had English now. She was so jealous of them. They agreed to have lunch later all three of them, to catch up at whatever they all were doing these past few days. Suddenly the bell rang signifying the start of lunch period. May, couldn't be happier. She left her desk and exited the class. She had to go to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends, but first she wanted to go see the coach to talk to him about this year's tournament. May was playing tennis since she was six and he was her supervisor. She loved entering tournaments, but she never saw tennis as a career option, she was not like Misty. Misty found swimming a possible future job, but May only played tennis for fun. As she was walking past the Headmaster's office, ready to turn right in the corner, a hand from behind her grabber her arm and pushed her on the wall. It was Drew. May was ready to scream, but Drew shut her mouth by pouting his hand over it.

"Shh! don't make a sound. It's me, I just want to talk to you about something so don't you dare scream. That's the least thing I want to hear right now. Got it?"

May nodded, not knowing what else to do. Drew's body was an inch away from hers and she didn't like the way her heart started speeding by their closeness.

Drew hesitantly took his hand from her mouth.

"What do you want Drew? I don't have time for your stupid games. I need to go to the gym." May said ready to leave, but Drew pushed her again on the wall. "Stop it! If anyone sees us like this we'll be in serious trouble."

"I don't care." Drew said with a cold tone. "I need a favor to ask, and you're gonna do it."

"And why would I do it? Do I owe you or something?"

"No, but you wouldn't let down a former friend of yours, would you?"

"If that friend is you then I would gladly let you down. Now either you're going to tell me what do you want or I'll scream. You choose." May, looked at him. She saw black circles under his eyes, his face was pale. He didn't sleep much last night. Probably he would have been at a bar again, doing who knows what with who knows who.

"Alright, I have this problem with Brianna." Said Drew as he put of his hands at both sides of May's head to make sure she wouldn't leave. "You know Brianna right? My-

"Yes, of course I know Brianna. She's that psycho girlfriend of yours. What does that have to do with me?" May asked irritated.

"Well, you see that psycho girlfriend is now my psycho ex, but she doesn't want to understand that we are over, so Gary gave me an idea..."

"If Gary gave you an idea, then it'll definitely be stupid."

"No this idea of his is brilliant. He told me that I have to find a fake, new girlfriend because only then Brianna would stop bugging me. And that's where you come in. I want you to be my fake girlfriend."

May was taken aback. That was the last thing she expected Drew to say.

"Why don't you ask one of your fan girls? I'm sure they will accept within seconds. Why me?" Drew was also a tennis player. He was very good at what he was doing and he had also a fan club. May and Drew had a small rivalry between them about tennis. May now started thinking why would Drew ask her and not anyone else. _What if he likes me?_ May thought. _It's possible isn't it?_

"Well, first of all, I need a girl that knows some things about me so that Brianna will believe that our relationship is real, and second o all, I'm searching for a _**fake**_ girlfriend." Drew said emphasizing the word 'fake'. "My fan girls are for real dates."

 _That was harsh,_ May thought.

"So, what do you say love?"

"I say No! Go find someone else to bother I'm not your toy." May tried to push him away from her, she didn't succeed.

"Come on May!" Drew said. "I'm not asking much. It's for a couple of days and then it'll be over."

"I said no! I don't want to be your fake girlfriend, now leave me alone."

"Do you wanna be my real girlfriend?"

"What?!" May asked startled as her face begun turning crimson red.

"You do want to be my real girlfriend." Drew said a little surprise of what he figured out. "That's why you don't want to help me about this one. You like me!" Drew pinched May's red cheek.

May slapped his hand away from her face. "Get over yourself. I don't like you. Not now, not ever."

"If you don't, then you wouldn't have a problem doing what I asked you to do." He said. His voice was firm and calm. He put his hands in his pockets.

May was in a dilemma. If she said 'no' then Drew will believe that she had a crush on him, but if she said 'yes' then he'll think that he can manipulate her. The question was which of these options is the worst? May, knew the answer.

"Alright," May sighed "I'll help you, I'll do it."

"I knew I could count on you." Drew didn't sound surprised. He was expecting May to accept. He knew her buttons and how to push them. Drew took a few steps back to let May pass past him.

May started heading towards the gym again, but before she could turn in the corner she heard Drew's voice from behind her.

"Be ready at 7 tonight. I'll pick you up. Our acting career starts from tonight." The amusement in his voice was crystal clear.

 _How do I get myself out of this?_ May asked herself.

* * *

Misty and Dawn were at the cafeteria waiting for May who didn't show up yet.

"Dawn?" Misty said to get her friend's attention.

"What is it?" Dawn asked while eating her salad.

"Do you know where May is? Wasn't she supposed to meet us here for lunch?"

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot. Its May were talking about."

Misty nodded. She was bored and she was playing with the remaining of her food.

The doors of the cafeteria burst open and Ash with Paul entered. Ash went to get food from the vending machine while Paul went to sit at a table.

Misty watched every move Ash made. She was observing him. _He is cute_ , she admitted. She had to talk to him about yesterday, but she couldn't leave Dawn alone. Misty searched the cafeteria to find someone that can keep Dawn company, so that she can go talk to Ash. Paul was sitting alone reading a book. She turned to Dawn to let her know that Paul was sitting alone at the table next to theirs, but she was already looking at him.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him." Misty encouraged her friend.

"What? No…no! Absolutely not! What if I make a fool of myself? No, I won't risk it."

"Dawn, what happened to you? You were so smooth with boys. You found your way to every boy's heart. Why are you so nervous about him? He is just a boy like any other."

"He is not just another boy Misty. He is different."

"I don't know Dawn." Misty was now skeptical. "I mean, I don't see anything special about him."

"You don't know him like I do." Dawn was now looking down at her salad. Misty didn't speak after that, she couldn't understand how a girl like Dawn that was full of confidence, was acting such a way for a boy.

Misty was about to leave her table and go to Ash when Dawn started talking again.

"Did I tell you that my mom put my uniform in the laundry with colored clothes? That wouldn't be a problem if our uniforms were colored but they're not. They're white, and do you know what color is my uniform now? It's pink. Don't get me wrong I love pink, but not in my uniform, its like- Hey where are you going?"

Misty turned her head towards her friend. "I'm going to Ash, I'll be right back." The redhead said and made her way to Ash.

Dawn sighed. _Now what should I do?_ The bluenette asked herself. _Should I wait for Misty or should I go find May?_ Dawn glanced over at Paul. She could also go talk to him, but she knew she wouldn't do it. She decided the best option was to go search for May. She stood up from her chair and went outside the cafeteria.

* * *

Misty made her way to the raven head boy. He was getting a sandwich from a vending machine. Misty stood next to him and tapped his shoulder. Ash jumped a little surprised, he then turned his head towards Misty and looked at her. He recognized her immediately. She was the girl from yesterday.

"Hi!" He heard her say. "You probably don't remember me, but I am the owner from the bike that you stole yesterday." She said calmly. "You know, when that dude was chasing you."

"Yeah, I know who you are. It's Misty, isn't it?" Ash asked. He remembered Garry telling him that her name wasn't Kristy, as he thought it was, but he wasn't sure it was Misty either.

Misty's eyes widened. She was surprised he got her name right.

Ash, by her expression thought he said something stupid. It must be her name. He always had this thing with names. He couldn't get them right. "Aghh! Let me guess, your name is not Misty right?" He said as he hit his forehead with his hand. "I always do that, I'm sorry I-

Misty let out a small laugh. "No, don't worry, you didn't make a mistake. My name is Misty. I was surprised that you remembered my name that's all." Misty smiled at him.

 _Wow, she has a cute laugh_ , Ash thought.

"Oh OK!" Ash said relieved, as he scratched the back of his head. "So, do you want something? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Misty asked with a 'duh' face. "I'm here for my bike, I want it back."

Ash hit his forehead with his hand one more time. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, even a baby would figure it out. "Yeah, of course, your bike." He murmured.

"Is it okay? I mean my bike? Nothing happened to it, right? Because if something happened to it you don't know what I'm capable of doing." Misty said, a threatening expression plastered all over her face.

Ash gulped. How was he going to tell her that her bike was destroyed? He decided not to tell her yet.

"What? No, your bike is totally fine, not even a scratch."

"Ouff! Thank God! So, when can I have it back?"

"That's a very good question, that unfortunately I have no answer."

"What do you mean?" Misty was now confused. Why didn't he know the answer? If he didn't then who did?

"You see…your bike right now is at Gary's and I don't know when I'll visit him again to take it back."

"Then tell Gary to bring it at school tomorrow, it's not that difficult." Misty said. She was now losing her patience. Ash had to figure out an excuse.

"You want Gary to bring your bike?" Ash laughed. "He won't do it."

"He won't do it? Are you serious, he won't do it?! Then what are you saying to me? That I should just wait till you feel like taking your little ass for a walk to your friend's house to get my bike back?" Misty's voice was higher than usual but she wasn't yelling. Her bike was her only mean of transportation. She was going to practice with that bike, she was going to school with that bike, she was visiting her friends with also that bike. This bike was essential to her. Misty had a schedule to keep. She didn't have a car license because she was afraid to drive a car. Her family didn't have a driver, and her sisters didn't have time to drive her wherever she needed to be. How was she going to be at the swimming pool in time from now on? Francesca was definitely going to quit if she showed up late again and if Francesca quitted then Misty would never enter the Nationals. She started to get anxious. She took slow deep breaths. _Misty, this is not a time to have a panic attack. Not now, not in front of everyone,_ Misty told herself.

"You have to understand something here. I don't want that bike. I **need** it. You have to give it back to me. You practically stole it!" Misty tried to reason with him.

Misty take breaths, take slow deep breaths, she reminded herself. But her lungs were closing as the time went by. Anxiety and stress conquered her body. She was having a panic attack.

"Look I know you must be angry, but-

"Angry? I'm not angry. I'm pissed." These words, however, came out as a whisper. She didn't even know if he heard her. She was feeling dizzy now.

"I promise you'll have it by Friday, alright?" Ash was now a little irritated by the way she talked to him. He couldn't understand what was the big deal behind this bike."

 _Friday? No, not Friday, it's too late_ , she thought. She tried to tell him that but she couldn't. She instead focused on her breathing, but it was so difficult. This place suffocated her.

Ash noticed what was happening to her. "Hey are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"N…No." Misty managed to say. She almost choked. _Breath Misty, breath,_ she told herself once more.

"What is happening?" Ash asked. This incident reminded him of something. Garry once had a panic attack and he was acting the same way as Misty does now. "Is this some kind of panic attack?"

Misty nodded.

"Hey look at me." He said as he grabbed her face and made her look straight at him. When Garry was having a panic attack his grandpa always made him to focus on something. This way he could control his breathing. "Here, just focus on my eyes and take deep breaths. Focus on my eyes, and only on my eyes. Then inhale and exhale slowly."

Misty did as he said. She focused on his eyes and took deep breaths. Misty found herself lost in his eyes, which was strange cause she was never fond of brown eyes. Misty didn't like dark eyes, she found them dull and boring, but his eyes were everything but that.

Some time passed and Misty's breathing started getting normal again. Misty smiled, her panic subsided and the tension from before was completely gone. She relaxed.

"Now that you're better lets go get you some fresh air." Ash said. He grabbed Misty's hand and guided her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Dawn was searching through the corridors to find May, but she was nowhere to be found. She finally quitted and started heading back to the cafeteria. She stopped when she spotted Leaf getting her things from her locker. She went to greet her.

"Hey! How are you? How was your day so far?" Dawn asked her new friend with a wide smile.

"Hello to you too! Everything is perfect so far. The school is good and the teachers seem nice. It's better than my other school, that I can guarantee."

"I'm happy to hear that." Dawn said laughing. "So, I didn't see you at the cafeteria before, did you had launch?"

"No, I didn't. I was lost and I couldn't find it." Leaf admitted to her friend.

"Then do you wanna go grab some? I didn't finish my salad either and I'm still a little hungry."

"I would love to go, you don't know how much I'm starving right now, but I can't. Fifth period is about to start and I have to be at the gym in a few minutes to talk to the coach about the team I want to enter."

"Oh, you want to enter a team? I didn't know that. Which one? The dancing team or the cheerleading team?" Dawn asked Leaf. If Leaf wanted to enter the dance team then Dawn could get her in easily. After all, she was the head dancer.

"None of them." Leaf said to the bluenette. "I want to enter the football team."

Dawn was startled. She didn't expect Leaf to like football. "The football team? But we don't have a girl's football team here, only boy's team."

"I know that. I'll enter the boy's football team!" Leaf said a little excited about it.

Suddenly a laugh that came from behind them, echoed in the corridor.

Gary and Paul were just a few feet away from them and they heard their whole conversation. Gary was laughing while Paul just had an emotionless expression. They went towards the girls.

Dawn was confused. Wasn't Paul in the cafeteria when she left? How was he there?

"Weren't you at the cafeteria? How is it possible to be here?" Dawn asked Paul without even thinking about it for a second time.

"I teleported." Said Paul calmly. A hint of sarcasm was clear on his voice. "I walked here, troublesome." His voice returned to his usual cold tone.

Dawn didn't say anything. She just looked down at her shoes.

Gary went and stood right next to Leaf.

"Did I hear correctly? You want to enter the football team?" Gary laughed one more time.

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem?" Leaf asked while raising an eyebrow. "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Gary Oak. The captain of the team you want to enter."

"Good for you, now can you tell me what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that you play football."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?" Leaf said and put her hands on her hips.

"Because of that and because of the fact that you're wearing a skirt, honey. It's not very convenient for football."

"I'll change smartass!"

"I hope in front of me." Gary said with a smirk, but that smirk of his didn't last for long because Leaf slapped him hard on the face. She didn't like guys like him. She despises them. She grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her down the corridor.

"Come on Dawn, let's get out of here."

Paul let out a small laugh. That was something worth smiling for. Gary getting slapped. He couldn't believe it.

"Did that bitch just slapped me?" Gary asked his friend while holding his red cheek. He couldn't believe it either.

Paul shrugged and started walking towards his next class. That memory will forever be in his mind.

* * *

Misty and Ash were sitting on a bench outside the school. They didn't make it to fifth period. Misty was still feeling a little off, so she stayed outside and Ash stayed with her to keep her company. He was feeling guilty about her bike and her panic attack. After all he was the reason she had this panic attack in the first place. How was he even going to tell her that her bike was hit by Drew's car? Ash shook his head.

"Are you feeling better?" Ash asked the red head that was seating beside him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine. This is the seventh time you asked me in the last ten minutes."

Ash didn't say anything he just nodded.

"Ash? Are you sure I can't have my bike tomorrow? I need to be somewhere and I don't want to be late."

"That somewhere you want to be…is it a date?" Ash asked, a little disappointed? _Come on man what's wrong with you? She'll think you want to stalk her,_ Ash told himself.

"What? No, of course not. I'm not dating anyone right now. I just have to be at my swimming practice, I can't miss it."

Ash smiled. "You know I may have a solution to your problem until you get your bike back." He said to the redhead. "I can give you a ride, if you want me to."

"You have a car?" Misty asked him.

"Well, practically, it's my mother's car, but still I have a license and I can borrow it. What do you say?"

Misty thought about it. It wasn't an awful idea. Actually, I was a very good idea. With a car she can be at practice early. Francesca will be pleased by that.

"Deal! But, are you sure? I mean, you surely have more interesting things to do than to drive me around town."

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for you after what I did yesterday. And you're not so bad to hang around, you know." Ash smiled at her.

Misty returned her smile and nodded.

"So, when it's your next practice?"

"Tomorrow at 5 pm. I leave at Santa's Barbara, 24, just above the Mall."

"I know where it is. I'll be there at 4:40, sharp."

"Good." Misty said to him.

"Yeah, good." Ash said to her too.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the second chapter. I know it didn't have much ikarishipping, but there's no need to worry! The next chapter will have major ikarishipping and we will learn a lot about Dawn's and Paul's background. About their families and how they know each other. Also, the next chapter will have May's and Drew's first fake date. Till next time, have a nice day/evening! –Nandia.**_


	3. Don't you worry child

**Chapter 3**

 **Monday, 7 pm, May's home.**

May was getting ready for her fake, phony or whatever-else-Drew-called-it date. She still couldn't understand how she fell for his trick. Now, she had to pretend that she is in love with him. She sighed, if this happened a year ago she would gladly play along with him, pretend that she is his girlfriend, but now she found this situation kind of a boring, irritating task that she had to get over with. Or at least that's what she told herself. She was in love with Drew since they were little, back then when they were still friends. Even when they drifted apart, May didn't give up on her feelings for him, but last year when he got together with Brianna, May decided that it would be better for her if she persuaded herself that she was over him. She found it easier to be in denial than be heartbroken.

The door of her room suddenly burst open and Norman entered his daughter's bedroom.

"Hey kid, me and your mother we're about to go to the movies, Max said he'll come too. Want to join us?" Norman just then noticed that May was already dressed up and all prepared to go out. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked her before she got the opportunity to answer his previous question.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date…" May said to him, but as soon as she saw her father's shocked expression she regretted it. "Well, it's not a date, date. It is a 'date'." She said making air quotes with her fingers. Norman however didn't seem to understand. May sighed, "It's more like a fake date."

"A fake date?!With who?" Norman said with a serious expression. Whoever was her date, he wasn't going to approve, even if it was fake. "I didn't know kids these days are faking their dates. What's the reason behind this, young lady?"

May was about to answer but the sound of Drew's car horn made her stop. "I would love to answer that, but I think that's my ride, I need to leave. Have fun at the movies!" She said to her father as she exited her room. May heard her father's voice calling her but she ignored him.

The brunette left her house and saw Drew, outside his car, leaning his back on it, waiting for her. He also was holding a red rose.

May approached him. "Hey." She greeted him. She didn't know what else to say to him, she found the situation kind of awkward.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said to her and handed her the rose. "For you."

May was wearing a black summer dress a purple leather jacket. She didn't want to look all fancy and well-dressed, but she neither wanted to look casual, like she looked every day. So she settled for a summer dress with a jacket. May didn't know how to take his first words, as a compliment or as an insult? It sounded like she was beautiful only tonight and all the other days she wasn't. Nonetheless, she blushed and accepted the rose. She loved flowers, especially roses. May brought the rose in her nose and smelled it. Its aroma was breathtaking. She was charmed by his actions. Drew always had his way with girls, he made them fall for him like dominos.

"Why would you do that? I mean, it's not like we're going to a real date." May said to him, a hint of disappointment was in her voice, but Drew didn't seem to notice.

"It might not be a real date, but that doesn't mean it isn't still a date." He said with a smirk.

May raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let me ask you something. Why do we even go on that date? It's not like Brianna will be there to see us."

"Believe me, she'll be there." He said to her.

"How do you know that?"

"Well…" he started saying as he opened the passenger's door for May to get in. "…How about you get inside the car and I'll explain everything while driving to our destination."

"To our destination?"She mimicked mockingly. May entered the vehicle. "Let me guess…it's a surprise?" She said to him with a fake thrilled expression.

Drew chuckled. He entered the driver's seat, he put on his seatbelt and begun driving.

* * *

Dawn was at her house talking with Misty on 'Skype'.

"I'm so sorry! If I haven't left the cafeteria to go search for May I would be there when you had the panic attack and I could have helped you. I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Dawn apologized to her friend one more time. She felt bad that she wasn't there for her when she heard that her redheaded friend had a panic attack. When Misty had panic attacks, May and Dawn, were always there to help her. They knew how to deal with her panic attacks, Misty's father, being a doctor, had show them what to do in a case Misty had one when she wasn't at home.

"Relax, it was not your fault, and I had Ash's help so everything's fine. Don't worry, I'll survive." Misty said to her bluenette friend to comfort her.

"You had Ash hah? Mmm that's interesting!" Dawn said, a playful grin plastered on her face.

"Don't get any ideas Dawn Berlitz in that head of yours, I'm not interested in him."

"Yet! You're not interested in him yet! You have to admit he is cute, even though he stole your bike, which doesn't concern us right now."

"Well…he is okay, I guess. And, of course, my bike concerns us!" Misty said to her friend trying to hide a blush that was now on her cheeks. She cursed herself mentally cause of her blush.

"Stop acting like a child. It's okay if you like him. He is funny, kind and cute and I think you too would make a pretty couple!" Dawn clapped her hands in excitement.

Misty sighed. "Yeah, in your dreams maybe." She was now slightly irritated. She always became irritated when her friends started messing with her love life.

"DAWN SWEETIE? I'M HOME!" Johanna cried from downstairs as she entered the house. She was out all day with her manager to arrange her new tour.

"YEAH MOM, I'M UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM." Dawn said, she then turned her head towards the laptop again. "My mom is back, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Mist. Bye!"

"Bye see yaa!"

Dawn closed her laptop and went downstairs to find her mother searching through the fridge to find something to eat.

"Bianca made chicken and salad. They are in the oven." Dawn informed her mother.

"Thank God, I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything since morning." Johanna opened the oven and took the platter with the food. She sat down to the table and started eating. Dawn sat beside her.

"So, what's going on with the concerts? When is the tour starting?" Dawn asked her mother.

"In a couple of months. We haven't decided on a date yet. I'm so excited about it. It won't be like the other tours!"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked curious.

"This tour sweetie, it'll be a world tour!" Her mother's eyes sparkled with excitement. "It's my dream to travel around the world and sing, not only in Sinnoh and Hoenn. That's the reason I became a singer in the first place. Isn't it fantastic?" Johanna asked her daughter smiling, but Dawn didn't see eye to eye with her mother. If her mother was going on a world tour that meant she'll be absent from home almost all year. Dawn didn't want that.

"A world tour? You'll have to be travelling for months. I...I don't think is a good idea…" Dawn said.

"Sweetie I know I'm your only family here and if I leave it'll be difficult, but now we have Mike and Leaf. And they'll be more than happy to take care of you while I'm gone. Furthermore, an opportunity of a world tour can't be wasted, this tour will take my carrier to a brand new level."

Dawn nodded and asked her mother about her worries about others taking care of her. "When you say they'll take care of me, you mean I'm going to leave with them? Like, move in with them?" She really liked both Mike and Leaf, but she didn't know them much. She found it strange to leave under the same roof with her mother's boyfriend.

"Exactly. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Johanna made a pause for a few seconds and then continued, "You can always go to leave with your father in Unova while I'm gone."

Dawn let out a small sarcastic laugh. She shook her head. Her father, Ben, Benjamin, Pendragon, was a rich businessman who leaven in Unova since he was a child. He and her mother met when he was studying economics here in Sinnoh, while Johanna had just started her singing career. Love at first sight, that's what her mother called it, and it was until Johanna found out that Ben had impregnated a girl back in Unova. Then a month later, Johanna found out that she was pregnant too. Ben said that Johanna was the one he loved and stayed with her to start a family. Unfortunately, their happy ending wouldn't last for long. Joseph Pendragon, Ben's father, and also Dawn's Grandfather, didn't fancy his son with a girl that was singing to earn her leaving, he never liked Johanna. He thought that she would bring shame to his wealthy, well-known family. One day he got into his sons mind and persuaded him to come back to Unova. Dawn was then 3 to 4 years old; her parents got divorced and went their separate ways. When Ben returned to Unova reunited with the girl he had impregnated and married her, because his father wanted him to. Dawn had never seen her half sister. She only knew that her name is Iris and that they looked nothing alike. She had seen her grandfather only once when she was 16. He had come to take Dawn with him to Unova, she was after all his granddaughter and he couldn't leave her to grow up with a woman like her mother. Dawn was a Pendragon and she should have been with her rightful family, that's what he told her. Dawn rejected his offer and told him her only rightful family is her mother. After Joseph's departure from Sinnoh, she changed her name from Pendragon to Berlitz.

"Nah, I think I'm good with Mike and Leaf. I don't want to move in Unova, and I don't think he'll want me there either." Sadness was clear in her voice. Her father was always her spot of weakness. She loved him, she couldn't deny that. However, she stopped expecting affection from him years ago. He hadn't come to see her in years, which was harsh for her.

"That's nonsense. You know your father loves you and he would be glad to have you with him if you decided to move to Unova." Johanna said caressing Dawn's hair.

Dawn frowned. "Then why didn't he come to visit me all those years? It's like he forgot about me."

"He could never forget about you, but, sweetie, you have to understand that you father has a family there, he has a wife and a daughter, and he maybe didn't have time for a trip to Sinnoh that's all."

"Yeah…" Dawn said, she left the table and headed towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight Dawn." Said Johanna to her daughter.

"Goodnight mom."

* * *

Drew took May to a local bar-restaurant at the outskirts of the town. He knew that Brianna would most probably be there because that restaurant was owned by Serena's father. Serena and Brianna were best friends so she was there almost every night. Drew knew that even if Brianna wasn't there that night, Serena would tell her friend that she saw them together on a date.

May and Drew entered the restaurant side by side, he tried to put his hand on May's back, but she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" May asked startled by his unexpected move, she crossed her arms.

"Hugging my girlfriend?" He shrugged, a smirk plastered all over his face. Drew found her expression very amusing.

"Well, don't do that again." May told him. She was feeling kind of nervous.

"Why? Makes you feel uncomfortable love?"

May shot him an angry look, he shrugged again.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut it for now." Drew said to her while checking out the place.

"Good." She said and looked around the restaurant too. It wasn't that bad. It was friendly and cozy. The walls were painted a dark orange, almost brown, and they were decorated with old musical instruments. May liked it. She also knew that this place was owned by Serena's father, and that Brianna was here almost every day. Drew explained all of that while driving here. The brunette suddenly felt a hand on her back again, she was about to protest, but Drew beat her to it.

"Shh, look." He said and pointed with his head at the bar, which was at the centre of the restaurant. Brianna was sitting there talking with Serena, she turned her head and looked at them. "She's here and she's looking at us. Play along." Drew said and guided May to a table. They sat and turned their attention from Brianna to each other.

"OK. Now what? She saw us but that doesn't mean she'll think were a couple." May said.

"We'll have to make her suspect it. She knows that were on a date, now we have to give her the impression that things are serious between us." He winked at her.

May shook her head. "No…no, don't you even think about it. I'm not kissing you."

"Who said anything about kissing? I won't kiss you, unless you want me too, of course."

May kicked his leg, underneath the table. Drew winced and rubbed the spot of his leg that May kicked.

"I was just messing with you, there's no need to become violent." Just then the waiter came to take their orders, they ordered their food and then the waiter dismissed himself. "Now, give me your hand." Drew said to her as he extended his hand on the table.

"What? Why?" She asked him, however she gave him her hand.

He took it and started caressing it and then kissed it. He then glanced at Bianca. She had a surprised expression on her face, her mouth and eyes wide open. Drew smiled at himself and looked back at May.

May was looking at their hands, his on top of hers, she gulped, her heart started beating again like crazy. She glanced back at Drew.

"See? It's working. Look at her." He said smirking…again.

May looked at her. Well, now she was sure that Bianca thought Drew and her were a thing now, but what she wasn't sure anymore was why Drew wanted a fake girlfriend. Was it because he wanted Bianca to leave him alone, as Drew told her, or was it because he wanted to make Bianca jealous? May doubted his intentions. Drew looked way more amused by Bianca's reactions for a guy that wasn't still interested in his ex. May withdrew her hand from his and put it on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked her confused.

"I think you lied to me." May told him looking at her empty plate.

"What? Why lie to you? About what?" Drew asked, his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"About this." She said moving her hands all over the place. "I think you brought me here to make Brianna jealous, not to get rid of her."

Drew chuckled. "You really think that if I wanted Brianna jealous I couldn't find other ways than this? I don't think I ever gave you a reason to doubt me."

"Oh you did. Remember that one time when we were eleven, you persuaded me to steal our neighbor's soccer ball telling me that it was yours and that he took it from you. I was grounded for more than a month after that!" May said, a soft smile placed on her face as she remembered her childhood 'achievements'.

Drew laughed. "You still remember that? I had almost forgotten about it. You have to admit though, I was very convincing when I came to you with tears in my eyes, telling you about our bad neighbor that stole my ball." He said in a dramatic tone making May laugh.

"Yeah, or the other time when your dog destroyed my doll and you said Max did it. At first I believed you, but then I saw my doll in your dog's house. I told myself to never trust you again." May said letting out another small laugh.

"Well, technically, the truth is I destroyed your doll and then gave it to my dog." Drew said calmly.

"What?!" May asked him. She didn't know what to do, laugh about it or punch him.

"I remember you crying about that doll. You cursed my dog a million times, and to think that poor Baxter didn't do anything." Drew said laughing.

"I hate you!" May said laughing too. She liked talking with Drew about the memories they shared together, she was happy that Drew remembered them. The brunette thought that her childhood friend forgot all about those things when they drifted apart.

The time passed by very quickly. Drew and May were talking about their childhood memories they had with one another, they laughed about Brianna and talked about general things. When they finished their dinner, they reluctantly returned home. Drew parked his car outside his house and then walked May to her own. They reached her doorstep and said their goodbyes, but before he left May turned towards him.

"I…I had a nice time tonight." May told him. She was unsure if she should have told him that or not.

Drew turned to her and smiled. "Me too." He said and left for his house.

May smiled to herself and got in her house. The lights were closed so she thought everyone must be sleeping. She was thankful about that because if her father was awake he would give her the third degree, and she didn't have time for that. She left her keys on the table next to the door and headed to her bedroom. She changed and went to sleep, thinking about a certain grasshead boy.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 11 am, School**

Gary headed towards the P.E. class. The coach wanted the football team to be at the Gym to discuss about this year's practices and tournaments. He reached the Gym and got inside. Garry spotted Ash waiting with the rest of the team for the coach to come.

"Hey man." Garry greeted Ash as he sat next to him at the bleachers.

"Hey! I didn't see you this morning at History class." Ash said to his friend.

"Yeah, I skipped it."

"You're gonna get in trouble again." Ash warned him.

Garry shrugged. The coach entered the Gym and went to stand in front of everyone.

"Morning boys. I guess everyone is here so let's start." He said as he eyed everyone. "We all are thrilled about our last year's victory, we won the tournament and I'm proud of you, but this year things are gonna be different. We're going to compete with really good teams, great players that they also had won tournaments, so I'm making some changes to our team."

Everyone started looking at each other whispering about what the coach might change, they were all confused.

"I won't change the position you have in the team, Gary will still be your captain and Trip your co-captain, at least for now, however I am going to enhance the team and, of course, we're going to have more practices. I think 5 to 6 practices every week aren't bad." The coach said to the players.

"Coach what do you mean 'enhance'?" Garry asked the Coach in behalf of his team.

The coach was about to answer but the doors of the Gym burst open revealing a brunette girl running towards the coach.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Leaf said out of breath as she stopped next to the coach. She was running all around the school to find her Math's teacher to give him some papers that he told her to. _Stupid Math's_ , she didn't even like that subject, yet she was late because of that.

"It's ok Leaf." He said as he gave her a nod. "As I was saying, I want to enhance the team and by that I mean I want new members so..." he said as he turned his face towards Leaf. "Leaf here will be on the team!" Everyone gasped as these words left coach's mouth. "At first she'll have to pass the trials and if she is as good as I heard she is, Leaf will be our new kicker."

"But, she's a girl!" One of the boys said surprised.

"Is that a problem to you Mathew?" Coach asked him. "I heard that this young lady can play better than you do so don't question why I picked her. If everyone has any other problems with that speak now, because I won't talk about it again." He said and eyed everyone. Nobody said anything else.

Gary rose from the bleachers, all eyes snapped at his direction.

"I don't want her in my team." Garry said to his coach. Of course he wouldn't let her in his team, especially after being slapped by her.

Leaf looked at him anger boiling inside her. _Him again_ ,she thought.

"And why is that?" Coach asked Garry, an eyebrow raised.

"I think the team is already good enough to win this year's tournament too, so I don't think we need any 'enhances', especially a girl that doesn't even know what football means. I'm the Captain and I choose who enters the team and who doesn't." Garry said and looked at Leaf with an angry expression.

 _Alright, that's it! I'm going to kill him!_ She told herself.

Trip rose from the bleachers too. "I, on the other hand, want her on the team if she is as good as you say coach." He turned to Garry. "And since both I and Coach want her in, she'll be in." Trip finished. He then turned to Leaf and smiled at her. She smiled too, at least not everyone there was an ass as Gary was.

Gary was furious with his teammate. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Trip said. Garry would have attacked him, if not for Ash holding him back. These two always had a small rivalry between them, but Gary never thought Trip would do something like that to get on his nerves.

"It's settled then. I'll see you all tomorrow at practice" Coach said. "You're all dismissed." He turned and left the gym.

Leaf looked around her nervously. She was in a room full of boys that stared at her, that felt kind of awkward. She saw Trip approaching her. Trip, blonde hair, blue eyes, he wasn't bad. Leaf found him quite cute.

"Hi! I'm Trip Williams, the co-captain of this team." Trip introduced himself.

"I'm Leaf Green." She said to him.

"I guess you're new here."

"Yes, I am! I came from Hearthome city." Leaf informed him.

"Well, I'm glad you're at our school, and our team." He gave her a charming smile. Now, she understood why he wanted her on the team, he was trying to flirt with her. Leaf mentally rolled her eyes. Well, it's not like she didn't like it, but she didn't have time for boys.

"Me too." She said to him. Leaf looked at the bleachers, Gary was still there looking at her with hatred. Leaf gave him a mocking smile, it felt so good to make fun of him.

Garry left the Gym, Ash following his lead. They headed towards the cafeteria.

"What was all that about?" Ash asked his brunette friend.

"Ask Paul." Gary said and continued walking down the corridor. Ash stopped on his trucks confused. What Paul had to do with any of this, Ash couldn't understand. He decided to not follow him to the cafeteria, he knew he wasn't going to make Gary talk to him so he didn't bother. Ash turned around to leave but he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said as he caught the person he bumped into before she fell. He then looked at the person in front of him, it was Misty.

"Misty." He said to her. Misty looked up at him, she smiled.

"Hey, Ash! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was checking some answers about a test..." She said as she pointed the book she was holding.

"Don't sweat it, I wasn't looking either." Ash told her and she nodded.

There was a moment of silence, both just staring at one another awkwardly.

"So..." They said both of them in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You go first." Ash said to Misty.

"Alright, I wanted to ask you if you still…if you still are going to give me a ride to the Public Pool this afternoon." Misty asked him.

"Of course I am."

"And then drive me back home…?" She continued.

"And then drive you back home." He confirmed.

"Perfect!" She said excited. Ash raised an eyebrow amused by her reaction. "I mean…Yeah, nice, OK." Misty said and looked at her feet slightly embarrassed, but then she looked back at him again. She cursed herself, she was never shy with boys, why was she acting that way in front of him?

"I should probably get going my friends are waiting for me inside…" She said as she pointed at the cafeteria. "Bye see you later." She left him and entered the cafeteria doors.

* * *

Misty entered the cafeteria, she found May and Dawn sitting at a table. She sat at the chair next to Dawn's.

"Why the hell is your uniform pink?" Misty asked her bluenette friend confused.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? My mom put it in the laundry with colorful clothes. God! Why nobody pays attention when I'm talking?"

Misty laughed and shrugged, she turned her attention to May.

"So, how was your 'fake' date?" Misty asked May. Her voice a little higher when saying the word 'fake'. Misty and Dawn giggled.

"You think this is funny hah? You don't know what I've been through yesterday." May took a bite from her chicken sandwich.

"That bad? I though you, at least, would have fun." Misty said to the brunette curious about what happened yesterday.

"Well…" She said while chewing. "It wasn't that bad. We had a nice time and all, and-"

Misty and Dawn made disgusted faces. "Eat first, then talk. You're disgusting!" Said the bluenette. May gulped giving them an irritated look.

"Do you have any plans for the afternoon? My mom and I will go visit her record company and I was wondering if any of you would want to come."

"I can't, I have practice this afternoon." Misty told her bluenette friend.

"Me neither, I have to babysit Max! Ughhh."

Dawn sighed. "But Paul would be there and I can't go alone. I'll feel better if you would be with me."

"You'll be fine! It's not like he bites. We'll come next time." Misty reassured her.

Dawn nodded and continued eating her salad. Kevin Sinji, father of Paul Sinji, is the owner the best and most popular record company around Sinnoh. Dawn's mother had been a member of that company since her very first album. That's where Dawn met Paul for the first time. Dawn didn't want to go alone, without one of her friends, there. Leaf was her last resort. She hoped at least her new brunette friend would come.

* * *

 **This afternoon, Misty's home.**

Misty grabbed her bag and left her house to wait for Ash outside. After a couple of minutes she saw a silver BMW turning right in the corner and stopping in front of her. Ash was the driver so she got into the car, taking the shotgun.

"Hi!" She greeted him. "Thanks again for giving me a ride. I owe you." Misty told him as she entered the car.

"Nah, you owe me nothing. In addition, I think I owe you a bike." He said as he took off.

Misty smiled and nodded. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Nobody said anything after that. Misty was looking outside the window while Ash turned up the volume of the music. From time to time, Misty glanced at the boy next to her, who was driving. He was looking at the road never turning to look at her, but Misty didn't mind. She was observing him without him noticing which was a good thing for her. Misty found Dawn's words replaying on her mind, ' _He is cute, kind and funny. It's ok if you like him._ ', ' _Stop acting like a child._ '

Dawn was right, Ash was all this things, he was funny, he was kind and he was very handsome, and even though Misty knew him for only 3 days she was already interested in him. _Damn it_ , Misty thought, _this wasn't supposed to happen_.

The car suddenly stopped and Misty turned to look at Ash confused.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him.

"Because we're here." Ash told her but she looked more confused. "At the pool." He told her.

Misty looked outside the window. She facepalmed herself mentally _. Perfect_ , Misty told herself, _now he'll think you're stupid._

"Oh Yeah." She told him while exiting the car. "Practice ends around 7 o'clock. Thanks again." She closed the car's door and headed inside the public pool.

Francesca just entered the pool right after Misty. Misty smiled, today she wasn't late and she even came before Francesca.

"I see today you're on time. That's good. I hope you'll always be on time from now on." Francesca told her as she put her things in coach's locker.

"Yes coach I won't let you down." Misty said and started undressing, her blue-black swimsuit was revealed as she took off her t-shirt and shorts.

"Who was the boy that brought you here?" Francesca asked. "Your boyfriend perhaps?"

Misty was taken aback by her question, she didn't expect Francesca to ask her something like that. "Umm no, just a friend, I don't have a boyfriend."

"And you shouldn't want one. Your purpose is to enter the Nationals and that must be the only thing in your mind. Everything else will just distract you." Her coach said and grabbed her whistle.

Misty reluctantly nodded.

"We'll start with 10 laps." Francesca blew her whistle and Misty started running around the pool thinking about what her coach just told her.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming with me, I don't know what I would have done If you didn't come." Dawn said to her brunette friend. Dawn and Leaf were seating outside Kevin's office, Johanna was inside having a meeting with him and other members of this company.

"It's not a big deal, besides, I always wanted to see a record company. You know, especially the rooms that they record the songs. The microphones the instruments and all the machines they have here. It's really cool." Leaf said.

Dawn nodded "Wanna go have a tour around the floors?"

"Of course!" Leaf said excitedly. "But what if your mom finishes her meeting and doesn't find us here?"

"Don't worry about that. These meetings take a lot of time, we'll be back before she finishes. Now let's go see the record studios, they're on the next floor." Dawn grabbed Leaf's arm and dragged her inside the elevator.

"You didn't tell me why you didn't wanna come here alone." Leaf told her bluenette friend as they entered the elevator.

"Well, my mom always drags me to these kind of meetings, she believes that I'm her good luck charm, but it's boring when I'm alone. I want someone to keep me company while she is inside the meetings. Moreover there is this boy here, he is the owner's son, and I don't want to be left alone with him." Dawn said a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Why? Is he bothering you?"

"No no! It's not that. Most of the times I'm the one bothering him and when I'm alone with him things get awkward and even though I really like talking to him I try to avoid it."

"So you like him…!" Leaf said making Dawns blush even more scarlet.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Who is the lucky guy then?" Leaf asked her friend smirking.

Dawn was about to answer but the elevator stopped signifying that they reached the 4rth floor. As the two girls exited the elevator they came face to face with a tall purple-headed boy.

"Umm hi." Dawn said to him. Paul frowned, he turned his back and went back to his desk. Dawn sighed.

"What an ass! That guy is really weird, everybody at school talks about him, about how cold and stoic he is. Now I see why they say these things. Isn't he also the one that was with that Garry idiot the other day?"

"Yeah…they're friends." Dawn said looking at Paul's direction. Leaf heard sadness and disappointment coming from her friend's voice.

"Hey, what's wrong with ya?" The brunette asked worried about her friend. Then she put the pieces together, the Company, the guy Dawn liked, Paul being there. "Oh my God! That's the guy you like?" Dawn nodded. "But how? A girl like you likes a guy like him?" Leaf couldn't believe that a girl can fall for that kind of guy, let alone Dawn who was the exact opposite of him.

"He wasn't always like that." Dawn informed her friend. "Come on the lets go see the studios."

Leaf nodded and didn't push the subject more even though she had some questions. The girls headed towards the record studio, they passed Paul's office and entered the room. The brunette was impressed by the record studio. It was a big room with many machines. In front of the machines was a glass wall that separated the room in two small ones. Behind the glass there was a microphone and a piano. The walls were decorated with photos of artists that had recorded songs in this room, there were also photos of Johanna. Both Leaf and Dawn sat at the chairs in front of the machines.

"Look, this button here starts the recording, while this one stops it. These in the middle are for controlling the sound, the speed and the depth of the music. These ones…" Dawn said pointing at the buttons in front of Leaf, "are for playing music of already recorded songs. You decide which song you want from this little screen there and you push the right button. That's what I know from these machines. I don't know what the other buttons do."

"You know pretty much everything about these." Leaf told her friend.

"Well, technically it's like I was raised in here. Especially when I was younger my mother and I were always in here. She had to write and record songs for her albums, and she couldn't leave me alone at home so she brought me here every day. Nowadays I don't come much often."

"Mmm so you know and your mothers song by heart huh?" The brunette asked.

"Most of them yeah I know them. Why?" Dawn asked curiously, Leaf chuckled.

"Because you'll sing for me!"

"What no!" The bluenette shook her head.

"Oh come on. Your mother says you have a marvelous voice and I want to hear it." Dawn shook her head again. "Just one song, please! Do it for me, you future stepsister!"

Dawn laughed. "Future stepsister? I think you're rushing things."

"Not me, my dad. Nevermind, now go on the other side of the room and sing a damn song."

"Alright I'll go. Though first we have to choose a song…" Dawn said looking for her mother's songs on the screen.

"You know my favorite from your mother's is the one named 'Don't you worry child'. You know that?"

"Of course I know that. 'Don't you worry child' it is then." Dawn said and headed to the other side of the room. "Oh and don't let anyone get inside this room."

"Yeah I won't. No need to worry." Leaf said mimicking Dawn's voice. The bluenette laughed and put on the headphones. Leaf pushed a button and the music started playing. Dawn took a deep breath and started singing.

 _There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a queen I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now _ _the memories are on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

 _Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

 _There was a time, I met a boy of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose him out of sight,  
We were so young  
I think of her now and then  
I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend_

 _Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_

 _See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
_

Leaf was clapping like a crazy woman on the other side of the room. Dawn laughed at the sight in front of her. She put off the headphones and looked at her friend again. However this time her gaze fell on the door and she froze. Paul was there leaning on the wall, he heard her entire song. Dawn gulped. _Now what?_ She asked herself.

* * *

Paul was seating oh his desk thinking about the conversation he had with his father earlier. The Company was going from bad to worse and he had to do something.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Paul entered his father's office. He said he wanted to talk to him about something important._

" _Son, you came. Seat down we need to talk" Kevin said to his son._

" _What is it?" Paul asked._

" _We have a big problem. Two of our clients broke their contracts with our Company this week, as you already know, but today another one decided to change Record Companies. We lost some of the most well-known artists, we can't let that happen anymore. If they all leave, this Company will go bankrupt. So, I want you to help me find new clients and new talents. You're school is full of children of celebrities, children that have nice voices. Also, we need a Business Company to sponsor us. That's what this Record Studio needs. Can I count on you?"_

 _Paul thought about it. They indeed were in a crucial position. If another artist left the company then they were doomed. But, how could he possibly find new talents for this Company? This will take him time. On the other hand, he didn't want to see his father's work go down. Paul's dream was to inherit and run this Company himself, after his father's retirement._

" _Alright, I'll see what I can do." He said to his father._

" _Thank you son." Kevin said. Paul was about to leave but Kevin stopped him. "One more thing, today Johanna Berlitz is coming for an agreement about her new album. Her daughter will come too, I want you to keep her company for as long as we're inside the meeting." Paul frowned. "Johanna is now the most well-known artist we have in the Company, we can't afford to lose her too, so we'll treat her and her daughter well."_

 _Paul just nodded and excited the room._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Paul rose from his chair and went towards the elevator to go see what the short idiotic bluenette was doing. To talk to her was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to do it for the sake of his father's Studio. As he reached the elevator he bumped into two girls. The short, idiotic bluenette and a friend of hers.

"Umm hi." He heard her say but he didn't greet her back, he just frowned.

Now that the girl had already company he wasn't obliged to talk to her. He turned his back and went to his desk again. He heard the girls whispering behind his back, but he didn't pay attention to what they said. After a couple of minutes he saw them entering the Record Room. He thought of stopping them but then he changed his mind. If he stopped them they'll start whimpering and he didn't want to deal with that. He sat at his desk thinking a way to solve his father's crisis. Paul knew that Drew's father could sponsor them, one problem solved, but how was he going to discover new artists and then persuade them to make an album at his father's Company. The Company needed new artists but this task was quite difficult. Paul sighed.

Just then he heard music playing inside the Record Room. He groaned, the girls most probably were messing with the buttons. Paul went to see what was going on when he heard Dawn singing. He opened the door and got inside. Then he leaned on the wall, hands crossed. The short idiotic bluenette had a mesmerizing voice, he'll give her that. But, of course she had, she was after all her mother's daughter.

Paul then had an idea, he took his phone and started recording the song for his father to listen to it later. When the song ended he put his phone back into his pocket, but he didn't left. He saw the bluenette staring at him and he stared back at her. Some minutes ago Paul thought that Dawn Berlitz only had beauty, but now he discovered that this girl had also a very beautiful voice. That intrigued him to know more about her, however he pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind.

Dawn approached him and asked, "What are you doing here?" Then the brunette also looked at him. Before Dawn talked to him the brunette didn't notice he was in the room too.

Paul shrugged and said nothing, he continued staring at Dawn. The girls exchange glances and then the bluenette asked him again, "You heard me sing?"

Paul rolled his eyes, that girl had a nice voice but was still stupid.

"What do you think?" He asked her, and then saw her blushing. Paul couldn't understand why she was embarrassed or even ashamed of her voice, little did he know that that was not the case.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of you voice, it's beautiful and you should know that." He said to comfort her in a way. Paul saw her biting her lip. He found the bluenette strange, she always was full of confidence from the little that he knew her and now she was acting self-conscious.

"Thanks." She finally said to him.

"So, you're interested in becoming a singer?" Paul asked her.

"Umm no." He looked at her confused. "I mean yeah I like singing, but I don't like being a singer. It's somehow complicated, but I hope you understood." She said while playing with her hair.

Paul nodded and left the room with the girls behind.

* * *

Ash and Misty were in Ash's car, he was driving her back home.

"I wanted to ask you, why do you ride a bike and don't drive a car?" Ash asked the redhead. Misty turned and looked at him an eyebrow raised. "I mean, you are almost 18, you can have a license, so why not? Are you maybe one of those ecologist girls that ride bikes and are vegetarians?"

Misty laughed. "What no. I'm not ecologist and definitely not vegetarian."

Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"The truth is that I want to learn how to drive, It's just that I'm…I'm afraid of driving."

Now was Ash's time to laugh. "You're afraid of driving? Really?"

Misty nodded embarrassed; she shouldn't have said that in front of him.

"How is this possible?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'll crash or hit anything. Not only that, I don't have someone trustworthy to teach me the basics. My sisters, even though they have licenses, are brainless. I can't trust them."

"I'll teach you how to drive then."

Misty looked at him questioningly. "Why would you do that?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You want to learn, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's settled then. I'll be your teacher, you don't know how lucky you are." He said and winked at her playfully.

Misty chuckled, "Yeah, whatever you say."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

 _ **Later that night.**_

Paul left his desk and headed towards his father's office, the meeting was over and Johanna with her girls had left. He entered the door and sat at the chair in front of his father's desk.

"You know son, I think I taught you how to knock the door for a reason." Kevin said to his son sarcastically.

Paul didn't reply, he took out of his pocket his phone and searched for the record he kept of Dawn's singing. He found it and placed the phone on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked Paul.

"Listen." He said and pointed at the phone.

The record started playing and Dawn's voice echoed in the room.

Kevin looked at the phone in awe. When the song finished he looked at his son curiously.

"Who was that?"

"Johanna's girl, the short bluenette."

"Dawn? But how? Where did you hear her sing?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Today, she was at the Record Room with her friend and she was singing. When I heard her I recorded it, I thought you might want to hear this."

"And you thought right. That's exactly what we need. Think about it, her mother is already a celebrity and if Dawn made a contract with us then 'Sinji Records' we'll be advertised. Publicity will help us financially."

"She isn't interested in becoming a singer, I asked her." Paul said as he crossed his hands.

"You asked her?"

"Yeah, I thought exactly the same think you do now, that she'll help the Company, but she doesn't want a singing career."

"Well, we'll have to persuade her. Actually, you'll have to persuade her." Kevin said as he rose from his chair.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Kevin put a hand through his grayish hair. "Befriend her, flirt with her, I don't know. I just want her to make a contract with us. I'll try to persuade her mother. Understood?"

Paul nodded and excited the office. Now he had to befriend the short, idiotic bluenette and persuade her to do something she didn't want to. He found her position far more worse than his.

* * *

 **I know it's a late update but I couldn't make it sooner. I didn't have internet connection so I couldn't upload. The song that Dawn is singing is not other that the 'Don't worry child' from Swedish House Mafia. Of course I don't own anything about that song. However I put the female version of the song which is a Cover by Beth. I don't own anything from the cover either. We learn a lot more about Dawn's Past in this chapter, and try to remember it. Her father and his family will play an important role in this story. Also I have some questions about the length of my chapters. Should I keep them like that? Or should I make them smaller? Please answer me in your reviews. Till next time, have a nice day/evening-Nandia**


	4. Autors' note: Some cool stuff

Authors note!

Hey everyone!

Sorry i haven't uploaded a chapter fos SOOOOO long, i was busy with school and everything and I'm so sorry.

I'll continue this story and i'm starting a new one also! (Description of new story at the end of this chapter)

I wont be posting however at this story anytime soon. I don't have time. I'm waiting for the Christmas break, so i have time to write. So, yeah, i'll be posting in a month and 20 days!

I just don't want you to give up on this story! :D

For my other story is quite a lot different from this one but is Pokeshipping (ofcourse) and references of ikari and contest.

 **It's called:** "Do you have faith in me?"

 **Description:**

Ash returns from Kalos for the Summer as a Champion. He reunites with Misty and starts falling for her again, like when they were ten. But, all good things have an expiration date, and when the Summer ends Ash is torn between his responsibilities as a Kalos' Champion and his spectacular relationship with Misty. Aften an inner battle he chooses to go back to Kalos leaving Misty behind heartbroken. However, Ash left a part of himself behind, that is growing inside of Misty.

The baby will grow and become just like her father. On a journey she'll meet a somehow strangely familliar man who claims himself to be the former Champion of Kalos' and a current member of the Kalos' elite four.

Follow the journey of Raven Waterflower, a girl with dreams as big as the ocean, while she travels with friends in order to become a Pokemon Master.

Will she meet her father?

Will she forgive him?

Will she reunite her parents?

Will she find true love, like her parents did?

And most importantly, will she be able to fulfil her dreams?

*COMING SOON*

Pokeshipping, O.C x O.C, slightly contestshipping and ikarishipping

I will also start posting chapters for this story on X-mas break. However, maybe this weekend or the next one i'll update a sneak peak! I'm verry thrilled about this one and i think you'll like it!

Bessos, Nandia


End file.
